Vacuum cleaning devices, such as upright and canister vacuum cleaners, wet extractors, stick vacuums, electric brooms and other devices, are in widespread use as a tool to clean floors, upholstery, stairs, and other surfaces.
Known vacuum cleaning devices have various features that are intended to improve their cleaning effectiveness. For example, a common feature on upright vacuums is a rotating brushroll, and numerous variations on such brushrolls are known in the art. Another feature is the provision of various types of filtration systems, such as vacuum bags, disposable or reusable filters, cyclone separators, and combinations thereof. Still other features relate to controlling the manner in which the vacuum cleaner addresses the surface being cleaned, such as nozzle height adjustment mechanisms.
Known vacuum cleaning devices are also provided with various features that are directed towards improving user convenience and overall ease of use. For example, various types of accessory tool storage arrangements have been provided, as have retractable cordreels. Still other features have been provided to reduce the noise level of the cleaning device to reduce potential irritation caused thereby.
While the prior art provides various features relating to cleaning effectiveness and user convenience, there still exists a need for improvement in these and other features of vacuum cleaning devices.